Pourpre
by Miss Shaoran
Summary: Deux âmes doivent se rencontrer, sans en avoir conscience. Une dragonne et une humaine toutes deux rejetées par les leurs. Rating K seulement, mais ambiance assez sombre. FIC TERMINEE.
1. Partie 1 : L'Exclue

_Bonjour ! Je reviens, plus d'un an après, avec une nouvelle fic, sur un univers totalement différent qui est celui de L'Héritage, l'oeuvre de Paolini. Cette fic se décomposera normalement en six parties, en alternant les points de vue de deux personnages, l'une de mon invention, l'autre présente dans le cycle de L'Héritage. Elle se déroule après le quatrième tome, et comporte donc immanquablement de nombreux spoilers sur la fin de la série. Vous êtes prévenus._

_J'ai, autant que possible, respecté l'univers mis en place par Paolini, mais il manquait des détails cruciaux, notamment sur le comportement et le mode de vie des dragons sauvages, alors j'ai dû me débrouiller. J'espère ne pas avoir trop dévié de l'oeuvre originale. Les * correspondent à des notes en bas de page, afin d'apporter des précisions ou des rappels que je ne pouvais intégrer dans le texte._

_J'attends avec impatience vos avis et vos conseils, quels qu'ils soient ! Les parties 2 et 3 sont déjà prêtes et n'attendent plus qu'une dernière relecture de ma part, aussi vous ne devriez pas trop attendre pour la suite !_

**Pourpre**

**Partie 1 : L'Exclue**

Douleur. Ténèbres. Rien d'autre ne parvenait jusqu'à son esprit troublé. La douleur causée par les coups de griffes et de crocs de son frère et de ses soeurs. Les ténèbres tout autour d'elle, enveloppant le nid, les morceaux de coquilles brisées et les os blancs, vestiges du festin. _Leur_ festin. Pas le sien, le _leur_. Elle ne pouvait rien espérer d'autre que les lambeaux de carcasse que les trois ventres affamés issus de la portée de Veovis* voulaient bien laisser. Elle, la violette, n'aurait rien d'autre. Elle, l'anormale. Elle, qui _voyait dans l'esprit. _

Remuant son corps froid et écailleux, la jeune dragonne se rapprocha du bord du nid, loin du reste de la portée. Elle venait de « sentir » l'arrivée de leur mère, apportant sans doute une nouvelle proie à ses rejetons. Cela causerait une véritable émeute chez les trois autres, et elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être piétinée pour un festin auquel elle ne pourrait pas participer.

Ses prévisions se confirmèrent lorsque les effluves de sang et de viande fraîche parvinrent jusqu'à son museau. Son frère, un minuscule brun aux écailles ternes, poussa un glapissement strident, tandis que ses soeurs, deux rouges de taille respectable, remuaient la queue d'un air satisfait. Puis, dans un claquement d'ailes bruyant qui provoqua une véritable mini tornade autour du nid, Veovis la Grande Rouge, fille de Liela Qui-Vole-Avec-Les-Aigles*, la première dragonne sauvage depuis la chute de Galbatorix, le premier oeuf gardé par Umaroth* et les siens à éclore, se posa avec fracas devant eux, une moitié de cerf déchiquetée dans la gueule.

Plus haute que les plus grands arbres du Du Weldenvarden, ses écailles écarlates luisantes de vapeur d'eau après avoir volé parmi les nuages, elle pencha son cou musculeux, tournant sa tête en triangle et ses yeux féroces vers sa progéniture, faisant crisser ses griffes sur la roche polie de l'à-pic où elle avait construit le nid. Elle était si grande que, lorsqu'elle étendait complètement ses ailes membraneuses, la lumière du soleil en était entièrement masquée, ce qui donnait à tout le paysage une teinte rougeâtre sinistre. L'une des rares fois où elle avait rendu visite aux Vardens, Angela, qui s'y trouvait justement, avait déclaré en riant : « Les Urgals m'ont baptisée Uluthrek*, mais toi... Tu pourrais être Alathrek* ! ». La dragonne n'avait rien rétorqué. Veovis n'avait jamais été très bavarde, ni très courtoise envers les humains. Ils ne l'intéressaient pas, c'est pourquoi elle avait refusé d'être liée à un Dragonnier. Elle avait brisé son oeuf seule, par ses propres moyens, à la grande déception d'Eragon et Saphira, qui espéraient tous deux que le premier oeuf à éclore serait pour un Dragonnier.

La petite violette, toujours isolée contre les branches solides qui maintenaient le nid en place, recula de quelques pas, ses yeux mauve pâle rivés sur sa mère. Elle l'admirait. Elle aurait aimé lui ressembler, et avoir ses magnifiques écailles rouge sang qui faisaient sa fierté. Elle, la pauvre petite rejetée, non contente d'être affublée d'un pouvoir étrange qu'elle ne saisissait pas encore complètement, avait les écailles si foncées qu'elles en devenaient pourpre, voire littéralement violettes sur son dos et le dessus de ses ailes. Veovis n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur. Certes, elle avait passé peu de temps avec Eragon, Saphira, Umaroth et les Eldunari, et encore moins avec les elfes, mais sa fille avait entière confiance en ses connaissances. D'abord fière de se sentir unique, elle avait fini par haïr cette teinte, peut-être plus encore que son don, celui de lire dans les esprits de ceux qui l'entouraient. Leurs craintes, leurs espoirs, leurs souffrances, leurs joies... Elle voyait tout, sans parfois comprendre. Après tout, elle n'était encore qu'une jeune dragonne, pas capable de voler plus d'une poignée de minutes, et encore moins de cracher du feu.

Mais elle sentait son esprit bien plus affûté que ceux des jeunes dragons qui partageaient son sang et son nid - peut-être même plus affûté encore que celui de sa mère, qui avait rejeté depuis longtemps les finesses du langage pour s'adonner à une vie plus... sauvage. Comme en témoignait la carcasse de cervidé qu'elle laissa tomber devant les trois jeunes dragons affamés, qui se jetèrent sur la nourriture sans plus de cérémonie. S'ils savaient déjà attraper seuls les rongeurs et les oiseaux qui constituaient leurs repas, leur mère ne se privait pas de rapporter chaque jour une proie de taille, s'assurant ainsi de la survie de sa portée.

Veovis, ignorant les bruits de mastication des petits, tourna lentement sa tête hérissée d'épines incarnates vers sa fille, toujours à l'écart. Malgré son don, la petite n'avait jamais réellement compris ce que sa mère pouvait éprouver à son égard. Avait-elle honte d'avoir mis au monde cette créature efflanquée au pouvoir malsain, incapable de se défendre et de se nourrir, inapte à voler correctement et aussi longtemps qu'une jeune dragonne ordinaire ? Ou était-elle fière d'être mère d'une créature qui pouvait se targuer d'être unique en son genre ? Difficile à dire. Tout ce que la petite dragonne pouvait affirmer, c'était que la grande Veovis n'avait jamais daigné la défendre et la protéger. Elle avait été à la merci de son frère, petit mais plus hargneux qu'un Ra'zac, et de ses soeurs, dont la taille rivalisait déjà avec celle du cerf qu'elles étaient présentement en train de déchiqueter.

Bientôt, les deux rouges pourraient quitter le nid et chercher à s'accoupler à leur tour : elles étaient assez grosses et cruelles pour se défendre seules, leurs talents de chasseresses croissaient rapidement, et dans leurs bons jours, on voyait déjà quelques flammèches sortir de leurs gueules béantes et perpétuellement affamées. Quant au petit brun qui leur faisait office de frère, Veovis le garderait certainement sous son aile un certain temps encore. Étant le seul mâle de la portée, il n'était pas question pour la grande rouge de le laisser vagabonder seul tant qu'il ne serait pas assez fort pour se défendre.

Et elle, la violette ? Que ferait-elle ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que Veovis allait faire d'elle ? La chasser du nid comme une malpropre lorsqu'elle en aurait assez de chasser pour deux ? Probablement. Et ensuite ? Quel avenir attendait une dragonne faiblarde à peine capable de voler, aux griffes minuscules et aux écailles encore tendres ?

Ce fut lorsque Veovis détourna le regard d'elle, ses yeux jaunes de reptile envahis par l'amertume, lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes dragonnes rouges qui avalaient voracement des lambeaux de chair sanguinolente, que la violette comprit enfin qu'il lui faudrait quitter le nid la première. Avant que sa mère cesse définitivement de s'intéresser à elle, avant que son frère ne lui porte un coup de griffe fatal, avant que ses soeurs n'aient l'idée de la dévorer lorsqu'elles en auraient terminé avec le gibier.

Son pouvoir lui permettait de deviner les intentions cruelles du reste de la portée. Elle voyait parfaitement la voracité, l'envie, la colère, le mépris, l'arrogance de ceux qui partageaient son sang. Elle sentait leur faim grandissante, insatiable. Seraient-ils capables de dévorer leur propre soeur, afin de devenir grands et forts ? Elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Ils étaient plus forts qu'elle. Surtout ses soeurs. Leurs muscles saillaient sous leurs écailles rouges, leurs épines étaient tranchantes, leurs ailes puissantes, leurs griffes acérées et leurs crocs énormes. Quelle chance avait-elle de leur échapper si elles la prenaient en chasse ? Quant à son frère, il avait beau ne pas être plus grand qu'elle, son avidité, sa jalousie et sa hargne le rendaient dangereux. C'était à lui qu'elle devait les deux plaies ouvertes qui barraient son flanc gauche, ainsi que ses nombreuses cicatrices.

Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle ne resterait pas ici à attendre sa mort, avec la peur au ventre. Déployant ses faibles ailes à la membrane rosâtre, elle fit un bond afin de se propulser par-dessus les plus hautes branches du nid, s'agrippa fermement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint le rebord de l'à-pic, ignorant les claquements de mâchoires réprobateurs de Veovis. De là, elle avait une vue plongeante sur les plaines sèches de leur territoire et l'Edda, le fleuve qui bordait la partie Sud du Du Weldenvarden. Elle ne se retourna même pas vers sa mère une dernière fois avant de plonger dans le vide.

_*Veovis n'est pas réellement une invention de ma part. Sur un forum de RPG nommé Tol Orëa, il y a bien une grande dragonne rouge nommée Veovis, et j'ai "emprunté" ce personnage. Annah, si tu passes par là et que cela t'embête, fais-le moi savoir !_

_*Liela Qui-Vole-Avec-Les-Aigles est une invention de ma part, elle n__'__existe pas dans l__'__oeuvre de Paolini. Si ça vous intéresse, il s__'__agit d__'__une très petite dragonne verte, si légère et rapide que son vol ressemble davantage à celui d__'__un oiseau qu__'__à celui d__'__une dragonne._

_*Umaroth est le dragon de Vrael, le chef des Dragonniers. Dans son Eldunari, il a veillé sur les oeufs et les coeurs des coeurs cachés dans la Crypte des Âmes._

_*Uluthrek est le surnom donné à Angela par les Urgals. Dans leur langue, cela signifie « mange lune » ; lorsque Eragon demande une explication, Angela répond simplement « Parce que j__'__ai mangé la lune. Vois-tu une autre explication ? » (Tome 4 : « L__'__Héritage », chapitre 14 : « Mange Lune ».)._

_*Alathrek est mot de langue urgale que j__'__ai plus ou moins crée pour les besoins de cet OS. J__'__ignore comment dire « soleil » en urgal, alors j__'__ai essayé de trouver un mot aux consonances similaires. Vous pouvez donc traduire « alathrek » par « mange soleil ». J__'__espère que vous ne m__'__en voulez pas d__'__inventer ainsi des mots, mais... Je voulais vraiment intégrer ça. Désolée si ça vous choque..._


	2. Partie 2 : La Maudite

_Me revoilà, plus tôt que je ne le pensais, avec le deuxième chapitre. J'ai reçu une gentille review, aujourd'hui même, qui m'a donné imméditament envie de poster la suite :p Alors voilà. Cette partie se déroule à peu près en même temps que la première : la petite dragonne du premier chapitre quitte son nid en début de soirée, et ce chapitre commence en fin d'après-midi et se termine en pleine nuit. Le chapitre 3 relatera ce qui se déroulera pendant cette nuit, et se déroulera de nouveau du côté de la petite dragonne... à qui j'ai enfin trouvé un nom ! ... Que vous ne connaîtrez pas maintenant :p_

_Allez... Bonne lecture ! J'espère avoir d'autres reviews bientôt !_

**Pourpre**

**Partie 2 : La Maudite**

L'enfant, d'une démarche souple et assurée, nullement intimidée par les regards circonspects des passants, fendait la foule du marché, un lourd panier de provisions à la main, en direction d'une échoppe avenante de la ville portuaire de Teirm. Le ronronnement de Solembum l'accueillit chaleureusement dès qu'elle eut franchi le pas de la porte.

Angela s'était finalement décidée à rejoindre son ancienne boutique, là même où elle avait fait la connaissance d'Eragon. Elle avait tout d'abord projeté de regagner les Beors ou le Du Weldenvarden, mais le projet de Nasuada de réguler la magie à travers l'Alagaësia prenant l'eau rapidement suite au départ d'Eragon et Saphira, l'herboriste avait conclu qu'elle serait tout aussi tranquille ici qu'ailleurs. Elva n'ayant pas d'autres projets, elle l'avait suivi, ce qui permettait à Angela de garder un oeil sur elle, comme elle se l'était promis. Quant au chat-garou, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à les suivre.

Trois des créatures les plus curieuses de l'Alagaësia vivaient donc sous le même toit depuis déjà trois ans. Bien entendu, Angela s'était autorisé plusieurs escapades à travers le continent, avec ou sans les deux autres, sans quoi « la vie perdrait de son piquant », comme elle le disait si bien. Elle rentrait d'ailleurs tout juste d'un court voyage dans la partie Nord des montagnes des Beors, où elle avait été cherché un objet mystérieux dont elle avait refusé de parler, afin de « conserver tout l'intérêt de la chose », selon elle. Elle était rentrée la veille au soir, bredouille, en grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible à propos des lièvres de montagnes enragés.

Elva déposa son panier sur le comptoir où Angela prenait place lorsqu'un client s'aventurait jusqu'ici. Agacée d'avoir, une fois de plus, été contrainte de sortir en pleine journée sous le soleil brûlant et au beau milieu de la foule, elle regagna sans un mot la pièce du fond, sans un regard ni pour l'herboriste indifférente qui tricotait près de la fenêtre, ni pour le chat-garou de fort bonne humeur qui ronronnait toujours près de l'entrée. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'engager une quelconque conversation, toujours furieuse - et sa colère ne faisait que croître lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Angela semblait se moquer de sa mauvaise humeur comme des premières chaussettes qu'elle avait tricoté. Parfois, l'indolence de l'herboriste la mettait hors d'elle.

Elle ne s'autorisa cependant qu'un léger soupir, et seulement lorsqu'elle se laissa enfin tomber sur le tas de couvertures déposé là en guise de lit, tout en retirant les chaussures qu'elle avait passé rapidement au moment de sortir. Lorsqu'elle en avait la possibilité, elle préférait se déplacer pieds nus, sans en comprendre toutefois la raison. Mais le sol pavé des rues était ardent, réchauffé par le soleil qui dardait ses rayons en cette fin d'après-midi, aussi s'était-elle chaussée. Les souffrances des passants étaient suffisamment lourdes à porter sans qu'elle subisse les siennes en plus.

Malgré les rectifications qu'Eragon avait apportées à sa « bénédiction », les effets négatifs du sort revenaient sans cesse à la charge, ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ? Était-elle à jamais maudite ? Était-ce parce qu'Eragon avait quitté l'Alagaësia ? Les réparations apportées s'affaiblissaient-elles ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le sort initial restait en place ? Elva l'ignorait, et elle avait refusé d'en toucher mot à Angela, bien qu'elle fût presque persuadée que l'herboriste avait déjà tout deviné. Bien peu de choses en ce monde lui échappaient, et l'enfant-sorcière en faisait les frais chaque fois qu'elle tentait de lui cacher quelque chose.

Elva remua légèrement, tentant de s'installer plus confortablement sur son lit de fortune. A présent qu'elle avait quitté les rues bondées de Teirm, les sensations désagréables causées par les innombrables souffrances des habitants s'estompaient peu à peu, bien qu'une douleur plus profonde demeurât toujours au fond de son esprit, semblable à une sourde plainte venue d'ailleurs. Intriguée, elle tenta aussitôt d'en localiser la source, mais abandonna rapidement : cela semblait venir d'elle-même et de très loin tout à la fois. Ce n'était pas réellement désagréable - du moins pas autant que les petites peines sordides et futiles de ceux qu'elle côtoyait habituellement à Teirm - aussi resta-t-elle allongée sur le dos en silence, sans chercher à repousser cette sensation.

Au fil des heures qui s'écoulèrent dans la pénombre de la pièce, l'étrange sensation se transforma en une réelle _présence_ dans l'esprit de l'enfant-sorcière, une présence qui se répercutait douloureusement dans la marque étoilée qu'elle arborait toujours au front. D'abord, elle détesta cette impression, d'être épiée, de ne plus être seule avec elle-même - et elle soupçonna même Angela d'en être responsable. Jusqu'où irait l'herboriste pour la « tenir à l'oeil » ? Puis elle se ravisa : personne n'était capable de pénétrer son esprit ainsi, sauf peut-être un dragon. Intriguée mais désormais apaisée, elle passa la soirée et une grande partie de la nuit à étudier de plus près celui ou celle qui s'immisçait ainsi en elle, peut-être sans en avoir conscience, puisque cette créature ne cherchait nullement à communiquer. Elle se contentait de flotter ainsi parmi les pensées de l'enfant, ombre parmi les ombres.

Et, malgré ses efforts, Elva ne put savoir de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'elle apprit sur la mystérieuse créature fut qu'elle semblait comme elle.

Maudite.


	3. Partie 3 : La Sans Nom

_Bonjour ! Me revoilà, avec le chapitre 3. On repasse donc du côté de la dragonne pour ce chapitre, qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre - je le trouvais soit trop long, soit trop court, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne se passait rien, et après j'avais au contraire l'impression de faire avancer les choses trop vite... Bref, j'ai galéré. Finalement, je suis à peu près satisfaite, même si j'ai l'impression de passer du coq à l'âne sans arrêt... J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que le tout paraisse fluide et pour relier les passages entre eux, mais bon... Je reste un peu déçue par ce chapitre. Enfin, je vous laisse juger par vous même ! Les * correspondent à des notes en bas de page, comme pour le premier chapitre._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Le chapitre 4 arrivera samedi après-midi (le 30/06)._

**Pourpre**

**Partie 3 : La Sans-Nom**

Douleur. Ténèbres. Encore. La douleur dans les muscles brûlants de ses ailes fatiguées, de son cou endolori, de ses blessures encore ruisselantes de sang. Les ténèbres de la nuit qui les enveloppait, elle et le paysage désolé. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle y ferait. Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était, elle qui n'avait pas de nom. Elle se souvenait, avec une telle exactitude que cela en était douloureux, des rares soirs où Veovis acceptait de parler de l'enseignement qu'elle avait reçu à leur âge, de Saphira et Eragon, des histoires qu'elle racontait, et surtout... Des noms.

Les noms qu'elle cherchait pour sa portée, pour ses filles et son fils. Les noms des dragons célèbres d'autrefois. Elle prévoyait déjà ceux qu'elle comptait leur donner, lorsqu'ils quitteraient enfin le nid. Le jeune brun avait des vues sur le patronyme de Ingothold*, un des grands dragons du passé. Veovis n'était pas d'accord, elle lui préférait Roslarb*, ce que la violette approuvait : les intonations plus sèches et rudes convenaient davantage que la noblesse de Ingothold.

Les deux rouges, quant à elles, avaient déjà choisi Galzra* - une puissante dragonne aux écailles cramoisies - et Miremel* - bien que la première du nom fut brune et pas rouge. La violette avait acquiescé en silence ; elle sentait le fiel, le venin et la cruauté dégouliner de ces quelques syllabes, et cela seyait parfaitement à ses soeurs.

Quant à elle... Nul patronyme pour la sans-nom, l'exclue, la pourpre. Nulle gloire du passé à honorer, nul nom à porter tel un étendard, juste le regard vide d'émotions de Veovis lorsqu'elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne connaissait aucun nom qui correspondait à sa troisième fille.

Elle n'avait donc aucun mot, aucun son pour se nommer. Et sa mère n'avait eu aucun nom à hurler mentalement lorsque la violette s'était élancée, de ses frêles ailes, du bord du nid, l'air froid de la nuit giflant ses écailles sombres. Elle n'avait pu que projeter des images dans l'esprit de sa fille, des images de prédateurs et de dangers, dans le fol espoir de la faire revenir. La petite n'avait pas pris la peine de lui répondre. Elle n'aimait pas communiquer ainsi ; contrairement à tous ceux de son espèce, elle préférait les mots, quelle que soit la langue employée. Les mots lui venaient facilement, ils semblaient couler dans son esprit comme la rivière sur les rochers. Elle s'était sentie à l'aise avec les mots dès sa naissance, ce qui avait contribué à l'éloigner du reste de la portée : eux, faibles d'esprit, ne s'exprimaient que par vagues d'images floues et de sentiments incertains. La violette était fatiguée à cette seule idée ; elle ne supportait pas l'anarchie qui régnait dans leurs esprits dominés par la faim, l'envie et la colère. Son esprit à elle était calme, serein, lisse, limpide comme le ciel après l'orage. Peut-être qu'elle désirait plus que tout un nom précisément car elle était si attachée aux mots...

Mais elle n'avait pas de nom. A chaque fois qu'elle se le répétait mentalement, elle se sentait anormale, monstrueuse. Elle ne se sentait pas _dragon._ Elle ne se sentait pas même vivante. Qu'est-ce qui faisait d'une créature un dragon, et pas un fanghur* ou un nïdhwal* ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait d'elle un être de chair et de sang et pas un esprit ou un spectre ? Qui était-elle, à la fin ? Et, peu à peu, elle sentait son esprit dériver, pour devenir aussi instable que celui du reste de la portée, et elle en était terrifiée. Elle tenta de se souvenir des noms prononcés par Veovis afin de s'en approprier un, mais rien ne lui revint. Les syllabes se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et la fatigue n'aidait en rien.

Alors elle vola, laissant ses pensées dériver. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait encore la force de battre des ailes. Chacun de ses muscles semblait chauffé à blanc, et elle sentait ses articulations se raidir sous l'effet du froid et de la fatigue. Veovis n'avait pas terminé de leur apprendre à voler ; elle ne savait pas encore exploiter les courants d'air ascendants, ni éviter les assauts trop violents du vent qui courbaturaient son corps, aussi souffrait-elle le martyr. Elle sentit à peine cette minuscule étincelle qui venait de s'allumer au fond de son esprit, lovée parmi ses souvenirs et ses pensées - et elle était de toute façon beaucoup trop épuisée pour s'en soucier : tout lui apparaissait comme voilé par un épais brouillard, de telle sorte qu'elle doutait qu'il s'agisse de la réalité.

Après plusieurs heures de vol vers une destination dont elle ignorait tout, elle se posa finalement au bord de l'Edda, harassée de fatigue. Ses notions de la géographie des lieux étaient très vagues ; sa mère avait quelques fois mentionné que la forêt au Nord était peuplée par les elfes, des créatures bipèdes qui, d'après elle, ne différenciaient guère des humains, et que les montagnes à l'Est abritaient d'autres peuples dont la petite avait oublié les noms. Cela n'avait guère d'importance : elle doutait fort d'être bien accueillie en ces terres. Elle relégua cependant ces pensées pour se concentrer sur un problème plus urgent : elle avait faim. Elle mourait de faim. Même lorsque la portée dévorait les proies de Veovis sous ses yeux sans rien lui laisser, elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle faim, un tel besoin de chair fraîche. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : elle, la petite, la plus faible de la portée, venait de voler plus loin qu'aucune de ses soeurs, et sans geindre ou s'arrêter à répétition comme le faisait son frère, avec ses ailes ridicules.

Il ne lui fallut guère plus d'une poignée de secondes pour localiser un lièvre sauvage qui se déplaçait furtivement au bord de l'eau. Sans qu'elle comprenne exactement ce qui se passait, l'animal se retrouva entre ses griffes, la nuque brisée, le pelage taché d'un sang chaud qui titillait son appétit. Elle se surprit elle-même : avant même d'avoir pris une quelconque décision, elle avait bondi d'instinct sur la créature, la tuant d'un coup de croc bien placé. Elle ne s'en serait jamais cru capable ; lorsque Veovis rapportait une proie encore vivante au nid, c'était toujours son frère et ses soeurs qui la tourmentaient longuement avant de l'abattre pour s'en repaître. Elle, la violette, ne participait jamais à ce jeu cruel. Au final, elle n'avait pratiquement jamais tué. L'idée ne la dégoûtait pas réellement, c'était simplement qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin vital. Veovis veillait à ce qu'elle ait les restes de carcasse afin qu'elle ne meure pas de faim, et cela suffisait.

Laissant là ses souvenirs, elle dévora goulûment sa proie, envahie cependant d'un étrange sentiment de dégoût qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Lorsque le malheureux lièvre fut réduit à l'état d'os blanchâtres, elle comprit enfin. Elle venait de se comporter de la même manière - oui, exactement la même - que ses soeurs. Elle s'était vue engloutir l'animal comme elle revoyait les deux rouges, carnassières, avaler des lambeaux sanguinolents de chair sous ses yeux effarés. Elle s'était juré de ne pas leur ressembler, de ne jamais devenir comme ses deux créatures immondes qui se délectaient du sang.

Honteuse, un goût amer dans la gueule, elle eut un haut-le-coeur, et sans même y penser, elle régurgita la quasi totalité de ce qu'elle venait de manger, dans un geignement plaintif. Elle se sentait sale, désormais. Plus seulement anormale, mais _salie_. Elle gémit à nouveau, une plainte à peine audible par dessus le clapotement des eaux du fleuve.

Durant le court laps de temps où elle avait eu la sensation d'être rassasiée, le sentiment que quelqu'un, quelque chose, quelque part, l'appelait, tout au fond de son cerveau, s'était fait ressentir ; mais à présent, elle était bien trop perturbée pour s'en soucier. Incapable de chasser à nouveau, elle tourna en rond un moment, le ventre à nouveau vide, et finit par s'allonger dans la terre meuble qui bordait le rivage. En grattant patiemment le sol de ses courtes griffes, elle s'était aménagé un renfoncement boueux suffisamment profond pour s'y dissimuler ; elle s'y sentait en sécurité, plus que dans le nid, et c'était un sentiment aussi nouveau qu'agréable pour elle. Elle resta là longtemps, jusqu'au matin, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, dans la direction approximative du nid. Elle ignorait à quelle distance elle se trouvait de sa famille, et s'en moquait bien. Après tout, ni sa mère, ni son frère, ni ses soeurs n'avaient jugé bon de partir à sa recherche, ni même de la retenir.

Elle n'y retournerait pas. Ses soeurs n'auraient plus la satisfaction de la fixer de cet air à la fois cruel et moqueur, ni son frère d'enfoncer ses griffes dans sa chair tendre. Elle ne ferait jamais plus partie de cette fratrie. Cette pensée l'emplissait de satisfaction : désormais, elle pourrait vivre comme bon lui semblait, quitte à mourir jeune. Mais elle avait également le sentiment qu'elle ne ferait plus jamais partie de quoi que ce soit, et cela... Cela l'effrayait.

Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle eut le temps de déceler à nouveau cette étrange présence dans sa tête, mais la fatigue et la sourde douleur qui irradiait son estomac vide eurent raison d'elle, et les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir davantage.

_*Ingothold, Roslarb, Galzra et Miremel sont des noms de dragons cités par Brom dans le tome 1. Ingothold et Roslarb sont des mâles, tandis que Miremel est une femelle (brune, soit dit en passant). Rien n'est précisé pour Galzra, mais j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle._

_* Les fanghurs sont présents dans l'oeuvre de Paolini. Ce sont des créatures des montagnes des Beors ressemblant à des dragons, mais plus petites et moins intelligentes. _

_*Les nïdhwals sont également de Paolini. Ce sont des créatures marines proches des dragons, de la famille des fanghurs._


	4. Partie 4 : La Sorcière

_Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 4. Je suis désolée pour le retard, vraiment. J'ai eu de gros soucis d'ordinateur ce week-end, qui m'ont empêchée de poster... Pour me rattraper, le chapitre 5 arrivera plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu. Mercredi après-midi, il devrait être en ligne._

_Dans ce chapitre, on repasse du côté d'Elva... Un an après. Oui, une année s'est écoulée depuis le dernier chapitre. Je vous laisse découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Elva pendant tout ce temps..._

_Les * correspondent à des notes en bas de page._

**Pourpre**

**Partie 4 : La Sorcière**

Elva était furieuse. Encore. Mais elle ne le montrait en rien, ni dans sa démarche féline, ni dans ses airs d'adulte blasée, ni dans sa voix glacée d'un autre âge. Non, jamais elle n'aurait fait transparaître ce genre d'émotions - si elle avait parfois fait cette erreur par le passé, elle avait depuis un certain temps compris qu'elle était beaucoup plus impressionnante si elle restait de marbre, parfaitement imperméable à toute attaque extérieure. Dans ces moments-là, son visage se figeait totalement, ses pupilles s'étrécissaient, sa longue chevelure en devenait électrique, et elle aurait fait trembler le monde entier. Sauf peut-être Angela, qui se serait contentée d'un « tss tss » réprobateur, comme toujours.

Elle avait grandi. L'enfant sorcière avait continué sa croissance à un rythme anormal, comme autrefois. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle savait depuis longtemps que son corps et son esprit grandissaient en fonction de ses besoins : lors des batailles menées par les Vardens, les souffrances qu'elle avait eu à endurer s'étant décuplées, sa croissance avait suivi. Depuis la fin de la guerre, en toute logique, corps et esprit semblaient s'être stabilisés, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose : elle dépensait moins d'énergie, et n'avait plus à dormir plusieurs jours d'affilée pour récupérer, ni à manger comme dix.

Or, voilà que tout basculait à nouveau : en seulement quelques jours, elle était passé du stade d'enfant de huit ou neuf ans à celui de jeune femme de quinze à seize ans. Son visage en avait également subi les conséquences, devenant plus anguleux et froid que jamais. Jusque là, elle avait su gérer les changements, elle était habituée.

Mais le phénomène ne s'était pas arrêté là. La marque en forme d'étoile, sur son front, avait pris une teinte pourpre nuancée de violet, à l'instar de ses pupilles. Puis, une mèche de la longue chevelure d'ébène de l'enfant-sorcière avait suivi. Personne n'expliquait ces changements, ni Angela, ni Solembum, pas plus qu'Eragon, récemment interrogé sur la question.

Mais Elva, elle, savait. Elle en ignorait la raison, mais connaissait au moins le facteur déclencheur. _Celle dans son esprit. _La créature qu'elle avait ressenti en elle, un soir, il y a près d'un an. C'était elle qui avait tout déclenché : les transformations sur son corps s'étaient opérées dès le lendemain, avant de prendre fin quelques semaines plus tard.

Et une année complète s'était écoulée. La jeune fille, d'abord déroutée par les phénomènes qui la touchaient, avait finalement encaissé sans mot dire, faisant même du pourpre sa couleur fétiche, comme l'attestait la longue robe assortie qu'elle portait, tenant légèrement le pan de tissu afin qu'il ne traîne pas sur le sol du bois où Angela l'avait envoyée, tôt le matin. Sa mission du jour : rapporter les feuilles, les fruits et les racines d'un arbre rare que l'herboriste lui avait décrit par le menu, ignorant le tapotement exaspéré des ongles de sa jeune élève sur le bois du comptoir de la boutique. D'où la colère actuelle d'Elva.

Elle détestait lorsque Angela la contraignait à sortir, bien souvent à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, afin de lui rapporter provisions, informations ou ingrédients quelconques. Selon l'enfant, ce n'était pas parce que l'herboriste s'était mis en tête de la surveiller et de l'éduquer qu'elle devait faire ses quatre volontés. Et selon l'herboriste en question, contribuer aux activités de celui ou celle qui vous nourrit et vous éduque est une marque de respect et un signe de remerciement - sans compter le fait qu'il était « hors de question que moi ou Solembum sortions par une telle chaleur. Tu n'as qu'à y aller, plutôt que de rester seule, allongée dans le noir. Tu vas finir dévorée par la mite géante qui vit sous ton oreiller* ».

Elva s'enfonçait donc dans la minuscule forêt non loin de Teirm, à la recherche d'un arbre dont elle avait oublié le nom, dans une direction qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'être la bonne, s'efforçant de se souvenir des indications d'Angela sur la façon de couper les racines qu'elle était censée rapporter dans la sacoche prévue à cet effet. Elle pourrait paraître tête-en-l'air et insouciante aux yeux d'un observateur peu confirmé, mais il n'en était rien : son esprit était simplement focalisé sur autre chose : la créature. Elle ne pensait qu'à cela, de jour comme de nuit, à celle qui avait élu domicile au coeur de ses pensées les plus secrètes, et qui avait été jusqu'à modifier son corps... Et même plus.

Oui, plus, car les pouvoirs de l'enfant-sorcière n'étaient pas en reste : son esprit s'était affiné, désormais semblable à une lame pourpre capable de fendre les barricades mentales les plus solides, sa perception des choses avaient grandi - elle voyait à une distance plus que respectable pour une humaine, elle entendait et sentait des choses qui ne l'auraient pas atteinte autrefois - , des souvenirs inconnus venaient parfois à elle - des images sordides et sombres, de coquilles d'oeufs brisés, de griffes acérées, d'écailles rouges ou violettes - et elle avait découvert... la magie.

Après des années passées à voir Eragon, le Du Vrangr Gata, les elfes ou Angela jeter quantités de sort, elle en était capable, elle aussi, à un degré mineur, toutefois. Elle changeait les choses sans s'en apercevoir, soignait les blessures d'autrui inconsciemment, ... Un degré mineur, mais satisfaisant, puisqu'il lui permettait souvent de soulager les souffrances que lui infligeaient la malédiction d'Eragon. Qui était cette créature, responsable de tant de choses ? Souffrait-elle à ce point, pour lui avoir donné tant de force ? Elva connaissait la réponse. Elle avait senti, des nuits durant, la crainte, le désespoir, la faim, la douleur, la solitude de sa compagne invisible. _Sa _compagne, indubitablement féminine. Et indubitablement différente d'elle - physiquement, tout du moins. Et plus que tout, elle avait senti la créature _approcher, _voyager, venir à elle, lentement mais sûrement, apportant son lot de souffrances.

Une image la tira brutalement de ses réflexions morbides, accompagnée d'une douleur subite au front de l'enfant. Un arbre, là, devant elle. Qui ramena toutes les descriptions d'Angela dans l'esprit d'Elva. C'était celui-là, celui qu'elle devait trouver et qui intéressait tant l'herboriste. Et la douleur brusque sur la marque en étoile désormais teintée de pourpre, qui fit palpiter en elle tous les souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas, toutes les sensations venues d'ailleurs, apportées par la créature, qui la fit tomber à genoux avec un haut-le-coeur, lâcher la sacoche de cuir d'Angela et pousser un cri inarticulé, tant de surprise que de douleur.

Elle n'était pas seule. Plus maintenant. Juste au pied de l'arbre, devant elle, allongé sur le tapis de mousse humide, il y avait quelqu'un. Quelque chose. Une créature. Qu'elle connaissait sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée.

_*Ceux et celles qui connaissent la série Spooksville, de Christopher Pike, reconnaîtront sans doute l'allusion à l'histoire de la fille dévorée par la mite géante qui vivait sous son oreiller, très souvent racontée par Sally Wilcox. Pour les autres... disons que c'est un délire qui, je trouve, correspond bien à Angela ^^_


	5. Partie 5 : La Dragonne

_Bonjour ! Cette fois, je suis dans les temps pour le chapitre ! Il se déroule approximativement en même temps que le précédent, vous y verrez donc ce qui s'est passé du côté de la dragonne pendant l'année écoulée (souvenez-vous, il y a un an d'écart entre la fin du chapitre 3 et le début du 4), et ça se terminera par l'amorce de la confrontation "dragonne/Elva". Mais vous n'aurez leur vraie rencontre que la prochaine fois... et ce sera lundi après-midi (le 09/07). Désolée de mettre autant de temps, mais je veux boucler cette fic correctement, et j'ai encore du mal à écrire certains passages..._

_Bref, bonne lecture, et à bientôt ! ... Ah, une dernière chose : je précise que tous les lieux cités dans ce chapitre existent dans l'oeuvre originale, je n'ai rien inventé ! A part la petite forêt dans laquelle la rencontre aura lieu, mais je ne lui ai pas donné de nom._

**Pourpre**

**Partie 5 : La Dragonne**

Douleur. Ténèbres. Toujours. Cela semblait ne jamais devoir prendre fin. La dragonne s'était souvent demandé combien de temps elle vivrait, combien d'années de solitude et de souffrance elle devrait endurer avant d'être libérée, pour enfin se laisser aller, au coeur d'autres ténèbres - salvatrices, cette fois.

Si elle avait réussi à ne pas perdre totalement la notion du temps, elle aurait toutefois été bien incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle voyageait ainsi. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'était pas réellement seule - elle n'était _jamais_ seule. L'étincelle vivante au fond de ses pensées avait pris la forme d'un esprit, d'une créature, qui l'accompagnait partout et était devenu sa seule raison d'avancer inexorablement, mais tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas rejoint, elle serait toujours seule avec elle-même.

Alors elle avançait. Ou plutôt, elle errait, car elle n'avait obtenu aucune indication précise, ce qui faisait de son périple une route tortueuse, rarement en ligne droite. Elle avait d'abord quitté les plaines noires où elle était née, au delà des limites de l'Alagaësia, pour s'enfoncer dans les montagnes des Beors. Elle avait passé de longs mois dans ces montagnes hostiles : les endroits où se cacher étaient nombreux, et le climat lui plaisait. Finalement, elle était repartie vers l'Ouest, avait traversé une petite partie du désert du Hadarac - une étape du voyage longue et laborieuse pour elle qui abhorrait par dessus tout la chaleur - avant de longer les rives du Tüdosten, puis avait filé droit vers le littoral, survolant Dras-Leona, la Crête, et enfin, Kuasta, la ville portière.

Elle y séjourna longtemps, avant de s'aventurer jusqu'aux rives du Toark, non loin de Teirm. Là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se risqua sous le feuillage épais des arbres d'une petite forêt. D'ordinaire, elle préférait les à-pics rocheux, les hauteurs et les falaises, où elle était sûre d'être seule, mais elle avait grand besoin d'échapper à la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Si elle n'avait pas été à la recherche de celle qui lui tenait lieu de compagne d'âme depuis plus d'un an, elle serait immédiatement retournée se réfugier dans les Beors, mais qu'importe.

Il était désormais trop tard pour reculer, elle le savait. A l'instant où ses griffes effilées avaient éraflé le sol couvert de mousse du sous-bois, elle avait senti qu'elle arrivait au terme de son voyage, car _elle_ était là. _Elle_ approchait... Mais _elle_ restait hélas hors de vue. Tant pis, il lui faudrait encore attendre. Le vol l'avait épuisée, il faisait frais sous les branchages, alors elle en profiterait pour se reposer.

Mais quelque chose la rappela brutalement à l'ordre : elle avait faim. Elle avait besoin de chasser, de se nourrir. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis une éternité. Pour éviter d'avoir cette vision d'elle, éventrant un cadavre, se repaissant de viande sanglante. Non, ça, plus jamais. Elle laissait la chasse, le sang et l'agréable sensation d'avoir l'estomac plein aux faibles. A ses soeurs.

Elle se demanda ce qu'elles avaient pu devenir... Des monstres énormes, aux écailles rutilantes, au ventre rebondi, au regard stupidement vorace et à l'intelligence inexistante ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Et son frère ? Probablement un petit mâle malingre, brun terne, hargneux et plein d'ambitions démesurées, à rêver de gloire, tapis au fond de son terrier de lapin. Elle, la pourpre, valait mieux que ça, elle en était persuadée.

Elle aussi, avait grandi. Pas autant qu'elle aurait dû, car elle refusait de manger à sa faim, mais elle atteignait malgré tout la taille des ours bruns qu'elle croisait parfois dans les montagnes, et ses ailes étaient plus puissantes qu'avant, elles l'emmenaient plus haut et plus loin que jamais. Ses griffes s'étaient allongées, ses épines dorsales devenaient tranchantes, ses muscles prenaient peu à peu du volume. Elle n'était plus sans défense, à présent. Et son esprit restait intact. Elle n'avait pas plus de nom que le jour où elle avait quitté le nid, mais elle s'était adapté. Et nul doute que la présence dans son esprit de celle qu'elle recherchait partout aidait beaucoup. Tout comme le fait de se priver de nourriture : elle se sentait étrangement lucide, lorsque la faim lui déchirait le ventre, tout lui paraissait plus clair et limpide. Alors, malgré sa solitude, malgré les sombres souvenirs qui semblaient vouloir la hanter à jamais, elle se sentait... mieux. Elle se sentait presque... Dragonne. Presque.

Aussi, lorsque la violette s'allongea sur le sol du sous-bois, avec la ferme intention de dormir trois ou quatre jours d'affilée afin de récupérer, elle songea qu'il lui faudrait remercier la créature dans son esprit, dès qu'elle l'aurait enfin trouvée. Elle en mourait d'impatience, de la voir, de la connaître, de lui parler. _Parler._ Elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis qu'elle avait quitté le nid - soit la dernière fois qu'elle avait côtoyé des créatures plus ou moins pensantes. Des mots, des vrais... Peut-être même qu'elle en trouverait un nouveau, un qui permettait de se désigner autrement que par une couleur d'écailles. Un nom.

Levant sa tête écailleuse, elle regarda fixement l'arbre au pied duquel elle venait de s'allonger. Curieusement, le nom du végétal ne lui vint pas. D'ordinaire, les mots venaient naturellement, roulant dans son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante, et lui permettant ainsi d'apprendre toutes sortes de choses, mais là... Elle avait un blanc.

« Sans doute la fatigue » songea-t-elle, néanmoins frustrée.

Elle reposa sa tête entre ses pattes avant, et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas non plus. L'arbre l'obsédait toujours. Pourquoi ? Elle avait toujours porté un intérêt certain à la flore, mais jamais au point d'en perdre le sommeil. Elle gronda entre ses crocs serrés, agacée contre elle-même. Elle en venait à chercher le nom du végétal aussi désespérément qu'elle avait cherché le sien, il y a un an ! Mais quelque chose bloquait la progression de ses pensées, comme si une voix minuscule, dans sa tête, lui murmurait d'attendre encore un peu, juste un peu, comme si ce n'était pas le bon moment...

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures d'attente insoutenable, elle s'endormit enfin.


	6. Partie 6 : La Dragonnière ?

_Bonjour ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, je suis en retaaaaaaaard, pardon. Mais j'ai une demi-excuse : j'ai changé d'avis, cette fic sera un peu plus longue que prévu (pas de beaucoup, hein), et j'ai eu du mal à couper ce chapitre de l'épilogue qui va suivre. Oui, un mignon petit épilogue pas long du tout, que vous aurez dimanche. Avec, en bonus, un petit texte explicatif, car il y a deux ou trois trucs qui j'aimerais préciser, notamment à propos du lien Elva/dragonne, et vous expliquer mon choix à propos du nom de la dragonne. Que vous allez ENFIN connaître. Youpiiiiii._

_Bon, plus sérieusement, je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre, et encore plus de l'épilogue qui arrivera dimanche. Je vous laisse juger par vous-même. On repasse du côté d'Elva. Au programme : rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes, découverte du nom, aperçu de leur lien définitif._

_Bonne lecture._

**Pourpre**

**Partie 6 : La Dragonnière ?**

Elva ramassa à tâtons la sacoche d'Angela, se releva prudemment, puis, dans un silence qu'elle espérait être parfait, s'approcha lentement de l'arbre, avec mille précautions. Au pied de celui-ci, la créature allongée resta immobile. Endormie, sans doute. Morte, peut-être.

« Non, pas morte. » songea l'enfant.

Elle l'entendait respirer. A vrai dire, en rassemblant son ouïe et le lien mental qui s'était tissé entre elles deux, elle pouvait même sentir les battements de son coeur, profonds, sourds... Irréguliers. Elle souffrait. De nombreuses cicatrices, plus ou moins anciennes, barraient ses flancs et son cou écailleux. Aucune plaie ouverte n'était visible, mais la douleur exsudait de tout son corps pourpre.

Pourpre. Comme les iris, la robe, la mèche de cheveux de l'enfant-sorcière. Comme la marque étoilée sur son front. Coïncidence ? Peut-être. Mais peut-être pas. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait juste connaître la créature. Son nom. Son histoire. Malgré leur lien, elle n'avait pas pu en savoir davantage sur son étrange compagne. Elle était curieuse. Elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Mais elle avait quelque chose d'autre à faire, auparavant.

La jeune fille sortit un couteau d'aspect banal de sa manche et, d'un geste habile, préleva trois fruits jaunes sur l'arbre, qu'elle laissa tomber dans sa sacoche de cuir. Ensuite, elle trancha net une des branches basses, garnie de feuilles d'un vert soutenu.

« Bien. Les racines, maintenant. »

Il ne lui fallut guère plus d'une minute pour prélever ce qui lui manquait. Lorsqu'elle eut rassemblé absolument tout ce que l'herboriste souhaitait, elle referma soigneusement le sac et le déposa à même le sol, à quelques pas d'elle. Une bonne chose de faite. A présent, elle avait tout loisir d'observer plus en détail le dragon.

Le _dragon_, car le doute n'était plus permis. Du bout de son museau en triangle jusqu'à la pointe de sa queue épineuse, le reptile faisait à peu de choses près la taille de deux hommes. Quatre pattes sèches mais musclées, armées de griffes acérées, reposaient sous ses flancs couturés de balafres - Elva nota au passage que le monstre était terriblement maigre. Une crête d'épines tranchantes courait de sa queue jusqu'à la base de sa tête, elle-même surmontée de deux cornes effilées. Ses lèvres rêches se soulevaient régulièrement dans son sommeil, laissant voir plusieurs rangées de crocs à faire pâlir d'envie un Shrrg, loup géant des montagnes des Beors. Deux ailes aux fines membranes rosâtres venaient compléter l'attirail, digne d'une machine à tuer.

Et pourtant, la dragon - « la dragonne », se corrigea mentalement Elva - semblait étrangement vulnérable, ainsi recroquevillée sous l'arbre. L'enfant-sorcière s'assit en tailleur aux côtés de la créature, pas impressionnée le moins du monde. Elle observa un moment les reflets du soleil sur les écailles de la dragonne, fascinée par les teintes variées qu'elle arborait. Son dos et ses membres étaient d'un violet foncé tirant sur le noir, mais ses flancs et le dessous de son ventre s'éclaircissaient jusqu'à atteindre le rose chair, passant ainsi par le violet, le rouge sombre et le rose soutenu. Quant aux ailes, elles formaient un formidable camaïeu, chatoyant à la lumière du jour - violet comme les mûres sauvages sur le dessus, rose pâle et incarnat sur le dessous.

Lorsqu'elle fut lassée d'énumérer mentalement toutes les teintes de violet qu'elle reconnaissait, Elva reporta son attention sur les pupilles closes de la dormeuse, estimant s'il était préférable de la réveiller ou d'attendre encore un peu. Et réfléchissant accessoirement à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire ou faire ensuite.

Puis, agacée par la douleur persistante de son front, qui ne semblait pas décidée à diminuer, elle tendit la main vers le cou de la créature, s'arrêtant au dernier moment pour ne pas la toucher. Elle hésita encore une poignée de secondes, puis posa résolument sa main sur les écailles froides.

A cet instant, elle aurait été bien en peine de déterminer ce qui la secoua le plus, du spasme lancinant sur son front ou du rugissement de tonnerre que poussa la dragonne en se réveillant brutalement, battant de ses ailes fines dans l'air frais du sous-bois. Toujours est-il que la jeune sorcière s'écroula à terre, sans trop savoir si c'était sous le coup de la douleur ou des bourrasques créées par la créature. Dès qu'elle put, elle rampa sur quelques mètres, s'écartant au maximum de la dragonne, qui piétinait toujours le sol boisé en faisant claquer furieusement ses mâchoires, rugissant parfois. L'arbre au pied duquel elle était encore allongée il y a moins d'une minute vacilla un peu, mais resta debout.

Elva resta agenouillée un peu plus loin, attendant que les choses se calment. Elle sentait vaguement, à travers leur lien mental, que la créature n'était ni apeurée ni en colère, simplement déboussolée par leur bref contact, mais sa marque lui vrillant toujours le crâne, il lui était difficile d'en savoir plus, aussi maintint-elle sa distance de sécurité.

Puis, soudain, comme le vent emporte au loin les nuages noirs, tout se calma. La douleur d'Elva reflua, et la dragonne s'apaisa par la même occasion. Elle était à présent simplement debout, faisant face à la sorcière, en silence, pendant que quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire... Comme un ongle qui gratte la surface d'un parchemin, elle sentait que l'esprit de la créature s'insinuait dans le sien, bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, cherchant à briser l'ultime barrière qui pouvait encore les séparer.

Encore méfiante, Elva se redressa lentement, puis osa quelques pas en direction de la dragonne. Celle-ci émit un curieux bruit de gorge, semblable au ronronnement de Solembum, mais amplifié mille fois, avant de reculer légèrement pour se rallonger sous l'arbre, intimidée.

Intimidée. La dragonne. Par une jeune fille. Un comble.

Elva avança à nouveau, s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, sans pour autant chercher à la rassurer. Elle s'assit finalement face à elle et, puisque l'esprit de la dragonne avait fui aussi vite que son corps, la jeune sorcière prit les devants, cette fois. Elle tenta de s'adresser mentalement à la créature, comme elle le faisait parfois avec Solembum, même si, finalement, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Que fallait-il dire, d'abord ? Se présenter ? La saluer ? Lui demander des explications ? Elle choisit finalement la première option, espérant ainsi connaître le nom de la créature. Ce serait un bon début.

« Je suis Elva. » énonça-t-elle clairement, s'immisçant dans l'esprit de la dragonne sans l'once d'une hésitation. Pas question de montrer qu'elle avait peur.

La dragonne s'agita, soufflant brutalement une bouffée d'air chaud par ses narines, grondant un peu, mais pas de façon menaçante. Visiblement, elle cherchait quelque chose à répondre. Le silence s'éternisa pourtant. Elva s'impatienta. Lorsque l'on se présente à son interlocuteur, il est de coutume qu'il en fasse autant, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'attendait-elle ?

« Je suis Elva. » répéta-t-elle, avant d'ajouter : « Celle qui voit au loin, fille de Personne. »

C'était la vérité. Ses parents étaient morts. Elle n'avait pas cherché à connaître leurs noms. Elle s'en moquait. Et Greta, sa vieille nourrice, n'était pas sa mère. Pas plus qu'Angela. Pas plus que personne.

Revenant au présent, elle croisa le regard jaune doré de la dragonne, qui raclait nerveusement le sol de ses griffes étincelantes. La pauvre violette qui, visiblement, n'avait toujours pas ne serait-ce que l'ombre de l'ébauche de l'amorce d'une réponse. Elva, après plusieurs minutes de silence pesant, en vint à se demander si elle savait parler, avant de balayer cette hypothèse d'un haussement d'épaules agacé. Évidemment, qu'elle savait parler. Elle n'avait rien pour le prouver, mais elle le sentait, tout comme elle sentait confusément que le mutisme de la créature était d'une tout autre origine. Mais quoi ? _Quoi ? _

La dragonne, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, leva les yeux vers l'arbre qui les surplombait, celui dont elle avait vainement cherché le nom avant de s'endormir. Elle ne lui avait pas accordé un regard depuis son réveil, encore frustrée par son échec. Mais, cette fois, quelque chose se produisit. Quelque qui se débloque dans sa tête. Une barrière invisible qui cède. Un mot qui germe dans son esprit.

« C'est un vomiquier. » lança-t-elle, sans même y penser, à l'adresse d'Elva.

La jeune sorcière se figea. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais c'était toujours mieux que ce silence interminable. Et, curieusement, elle se sentait mieux. Pourquoi ? Parce que la dragonne ne s'était pas trompée, qu'elle avait retrouvé le nom de l'arbre, enseigné ce matin même par Angela, et que la jeune fille avait oublié ? Non, c'était plus que ça. D'une certaine façon, c'était presque comme si elle avait répondu à l'interrogation tacite d'Elva. Presque. Mue par l'intuition, la jeune fille poursuivit.

« Oui. Un stryknëfya, en ancien langage. »

A présent, elle se souvenait des propriétés du végétal, énoncées par l'herboriste il y avait seulement quelques heures. Ses feuilles et ses racines écrasées produisaient un remède efficace contre les vomissements, alors que la peau des fruits, mélangée à leur jus, avaient l'effet inverse, donnant un puissant poison à l'étrange couleur violette, qui faisait se convulser la victime, provoquait nausées et fortes fièvres avant de tuer.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander à quoi cela pouvait bien leur servir, dans la situation actuelle, que quelque chose d'autre lui effleura l'esprit. _Peut-être que la dragonne n'avait pas de nom._ Dans ce cas... Était-ce à elle de trouver ? Si tel était le cas, elle savait quoi proposer. Et, à bien y réfléchir, elle avait visé juste. Oui, rien ne pouvait convenir davantage que le nom qui flottait dans son esprit.

« Tu es Strykna. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle le _savait._ Et, au ronronnement que poussa la dragonne, elle sut qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Alors, pour la première fois, Elva la Maudite, Elva l'enfant-sorcière, se mit à sourire. Un vrai sourire. Ni sournois, ni froid, ni cruel, ni terrifiant, ni sarcastique. Un sourire sincère, qui dévoilait ses dents blanches de jeune enfant, pas encore adulte. Un sourire qui la faisait paraître humaine, enfin.

Puis, comme pour confirmer, si besoin était, que la boucle était bouclée, leurs esprits se rejoignirent enfin. Pas comme ceux d'une dragonne et de sa Dragonnière. Juste comme ceux de deux âmes qui se ressemblent et qui se sont trouvées.

Et Elva songea que c'était mieux comme ça.


	7. Partie 7 : La Voyante et le Chat Garou

_Haha, je suis en retard, comme pour changer. Bref, voici l'épilogue, dont je suis assez satisfaite. Il y a un autre chapitre qui suit, mais ce n'est pas une suite, simplement quelques explications supplémentaires, que vous êtes libres de lire ou non._

**Pourpre**

**Épilogue : La Voyante et le Chat-garou**

Elva et Strykna passèrent la fin de l'après-midi ensemble, sur une petite colline qui surplombait Teirm, juste derrière une rangée de bosquets épineux, là où personne n'aurait l'idée de venir jeter un oeil. Elles avaient bien des choses à se raconter, et pourtant, elles parlèrent peu. Surtout Strykna, qui semblait décidément bien timide, pour un monstre écailleux capable de briser la nuque d'un Kull d'un coup de crocs. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elva sentait qu'elles auraient tout le temps du monde pour parler. Qui sait combien de temps peut vivre une enfant maudite qui ne vieillit pas, qui plus est liée par l'esprit à une dragonne ? Sans doute suffisamment longtemps pour se raconter tout les secrets de l'univers.

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, Elva se résolut à rentrer chez l'herboriste, qui devait l'attendre de pied ferme. Elle intima à la dragonne de ne pas bouger, saisit la sacoche de cuir remplie des racines, des feuilles et des fruits du vomiquier, se glissa entre les épineux et s'élança dans les rues de Teirm.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le pas de la porte de la boutique, elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Angela n'était pas debout au milieu de la pièce, le visage sévère, à attendre des explications sur son retard. Non, l'herboriste était installée à une table basse, une bourse de cuir à la main, les sourcils froncés, Solembum sur ses genoux. Cependant, dès qu'elle la vit, elle s'exclama :

- Enfin ! Viens ici.

Comme la jeune fille hésitait, perplexe, elle s'impatienta :

- Vite !

Elva alla donc s'asseoir face à elle, sans prononcer un mot. Une impression étrange la tenaillait, et cela se confirma lorsqu'elle identifia ce qu'Angela tenait à la main. Ses fameux osselets, qu'elle n'avait sortis que quatre fois. Pour une femme au destin tragique. Pour un mendiant aveugle, qui avait refusé qu'elle lise son avenir. Pour Eragon. Et pour l'enfant-sorcière, bien qu'elle ait échoué en tentant de voir son destin. Voulait-elle tenter l'expérience à nouveau ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu poser la question, Angela lança les osselets, constitués - Elva le savait - des os de phalanges d'un dragon, tout en scandant :

- Manin ! Wyrda ! Hugin !

Elva ne put s'empêcher de penser à Strykna, en observant les os de dragon. L'herboriste savait-elle ? Et Solembum ? Peut-être bien. Ou peut-être l'avaient-ils pressenti, et attendaient une confirmation. Toujours est-il que la voyante se penchait déjà sur les osselets, sous l'oeil curieux du chat-garou. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence complet, avant qu'Elva, à bout de patience, leur rappelle sa présence.

- Alors ?

- Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais, grommela Angela. C'est toujours aussi compliqué, entremêlé, impossible à déchiffrer...

Solembum se contenta de remuer la queue, sans quitter Elva des yeux.

- Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine : quelque chose a changé en toi, depuis ce matin. Quelque chose qui te fait ressembler à la dernière personne pour qui j'ai tiré ses osselets.

Eragon. Un Dragonnier. Angela se trompait. Elle n'était pas devenue Dragonnière.

Solembum prit alors la parole, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un moment.

« Tu n'es plus seule. Qui accompagne ton esprit, sorcière ? »

Visiblement, il avait fait en sorte que l'herboriste entende également, car elle enchaîna :

- Oui, comment l'as-tu appelé ? ... Ce dragon ?

Elva hésita un moment. Angela était digne de confiance, contrairement à ce que pensait Nasuada. Mais que pensait-elle de tout cela ?

- _Elle_ s'appelle Strykna.

- Comme le stryknëfya, le vomiquier ? s'enquit Angela, visiblement amusée.

- Oui, rétorqua la concernée en se raidissant un peu.

« Drôle d'idée. » marmonna le chat-garou.

Elva lui jeta un regard noir pour toute réponse. L'animal feula.

- Enfin, reprit Angela pour désamorcer le conflit, tu as meilleur goût qu'un certain Dragonnier de ma connaissance en matière de noms... Fais-moi plaisir, tu veux ? Si une elfe caractérielle te forge une épée, appelle-la Tranche-Chrysanthème.

La jeune fille resta interdite un instant, puis un léger sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres mutines tandis qu'elle répondait :

- Entendu.

Il fallut à peine une heure à l'herboriste pour rassembler quelques affaires nécessaires au voyage. Car Elva ne comptait pas rester, bien entendu. Et Angela ne comptait pas la retenir, évidemment. Oh, elle avait râlé, pesté, grogné, protesté, soupiré, mais avait bien senti qu'elle ne retiendrait pas sa jeune élève. Elle semblât toutefois un tantinet jalouse, en prononçant ces quelques mots, lorsque Elva fut sur le point de partir :

- Tu vas sans doute vivre de belles aventures, d'après mes osselets. Tu as plutôt intérêt à tout me raconter lorsque tu reviendras. D'ailleurs, tu as plutôt intérêt à revenir, et à me présenter ton dragon.

- Dragonne, corrigea immédiatement l'intéressée. Et je reviendrai : ta soupe de poisson est délicieuse.

- Le secret, c'est justement le stryknëfya - curieuse coïncidence, d'ailleurs. ... Coïncidence... C'est un mot au moins aussi intéressant que « bourbier », tu ne crois pas ? Non pas pour la façon dont il sonne, mais pour tout ce que les gens essaient de dissimuler derrière... Comme le fait que la bague de la marchande de tissu porte une initiale, qui n'est pas celle de son mari, mais celle de son voisin, à qui elle vend une formidable quantité de soie, récemment, à en juger par le temps qu'elle passe chez lui... Hum. Où en étais-je ?

- La soupe, assena Elva, sans se départir de son calme.

- Ah oui, la soupe ! Je disais donc que c'est en ajoutant les racines de stryknëfya qu'on lui donne si bon goût. Après avoir soigneusement découpé, épluché et nettoyé les racines en question, bien sûr. Ce serait dommage de s'empoisonner. Je me souviens d'ailleurs que...

- Que je dois y aller, la coupa fermement Elva.

- Quelle impolitesse ! Mais tu as raison. Fais bonne route, salue Strykna de ma part, mange correctement, nettoie tes ongles de pieds - une très mauvaise habitude que tu as là, de marcher pieds nus, je n'arrête pas de le dire - , débrouille-toi pour ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres, méfie-toi des lièvres enragés si tu vas dans les montagnes, salue Eragon et Saphira de notre part si tu les croises et rentre vite.

- ... A bientôt, Angela. A bientôt, Solembum.

Le chat-garou se contenta de la regarder fixement de ses yeux de rubis.

En une poignée de minutes seulement, Elva regagna les bosquets d'épineux où l'attendait la dragonne. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elva s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant les sacoches remplies de fatras qu'Angela lui avaient cédées - après avoir fourragé une bonne demi-heure dans l'arrière-boutique pour les retrouver, pestant et piaillant comme une pie. Elle aurait bien le temps de regarder plus tard ce que l'herboriste y avait mis. Pour l'instant, elle se contenta de les fixer sur le dos d'une Strykna perplexe, qui n'avait probablement jamais vu ça de sa vie.

Il s'agissait de sacoches de selle prévues pour les chevaux, mais la dragonne était si amaigrie qu'Elva n'eut aucun mal à attacher la boucle de la sangle sous son ventre. Lorsque la dragonne grossirait, il lui faudrait cependant trouver un autre moyen de transporter ses affaires, mais elle aurait bien le temps d'y penser.

Elle interrogea le regard reptilien de la dragonne, hésitante. Il fallait partir, à présent. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'en avait pas encore touché un mot à sa nouvelle compagne.

Maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré la dragonne, quitter Teirm lui paraissait couler de source : c'était une occasion inespérée de ne pas passer le restant de ses jours dans ce trou. Mais qu'en pensait Strykna ? Restait donc à lui poser la question cruciale. Et si la dragonne ne voulait pas quitter Teirm ? Elva se lança néanmoins, songeant qu'elle pourrait toujours tenter de l'amadouer en cas de refus pur et simple.

« Et maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Un silence suivit sa question. Puis, la dragonne se releva lentement, s'ébroua légèrement - Elva eut la satisfaction de voir que les sacoches tenaient solidement sur son dos écailleux - et souffla d'une voix douce et paisible :

« Ce qui te plaira, Elva. »


	8. Notes de l'auteur

_Bien. Cette fic est donc officiellement terminée. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de suite. La dernière phrase de l'épilogue met clairement en place l'amorce d'une prochaine fic, au cas où. En bref, je ne promets rien, mais il est fort possible que je me penche à nouveau sur Strykna et Elva la prochaine fois que je voudrai écrire._

_Maintenant, j'aimerais revenir sur quelques points. Pour commencer, le lien Elva/Strykna. Non, Elva n'est pas Dragonnière, j'insiste sur ce point. Pour qu'elle soit Dragonnière, il faudrait qu'un oeuf éclose pour elle, ce qui n'a pas été le cas avec Strykna. D'où le point d'interrogation dans le titre du sixième chapitre. C'est vrai que la marque sur le front d'Elva pourrait faire office de gëdwey ignasa, mais... non. Disons simplement qu'elles se sont trouvées, toutes les deux. Si vous croyez à l'existence des âmes soeurs, alors vous avez l'explication. Si vous n'y croyez pas... alors prout._

_Le nom, maintenant. Pourquoi Strykna ? Alors, il y a deux choses à savoir. La première, c'est que ce nom est gracieusement emprunté à un personnage de jeux vidéo (Pokémon Black&White 2, pour être précise) dont j'ai appris l'existence pendant que je rédigeais le chapitre 2, et que je cherchais désespérément un nom pour ma dragonne._

_La deuxième chose à savoir, c'est que je n'ai pas juste piqué ce nom comme ça, juste pck c coul lol. J'ai regardé l'étymologie, et ça m'a semblé parfait. Explications : le vomiquier dont je parle existe vraiment, c'est un arbre à feuillage persistant, originaire de l'Asie du Sud-Est, et dont les fruits (souvent appelés « noix vomiques ») donnent la strychnine, un poison couramment utilisé pour lutter contre les corbeaux et les rongeurs (mais dont l'utilisation est interdite en France depuis 1999). Le nom latin du vomiquier est « Strychnos nux-vomica ». Mais comme je doute que l'on parle latin en Alagaësia, j'ai dû trouver un équivalent en ancien langage, ce qui a donné « stryknëfya » (encore désolée d'inventer des mots comme ça à partir d'un langage qui ne m'appartient pas, mais c'était nécessaire pour justifier l'illumination subite d'Elva. Sans ça, on se demande comment elle aurait pu passer de « vomiquier » à « Strykna »... J'étais obligée, vraiment.)_

_Sinon, pour justifier encore un peu mon choix... Disons que le violet (les écailles de Strykna, les cheveux, les yeux et la marque d'Elva) m'évoque toujours le poison (strychnine). Que le vomiquier donne des fruits qui font vomir, et que Strykna vomit dans le chapitre 3 - et je ne parle pas d'Elva dans l'oeuvre de Paolini : on dirait que les vomissements sont un effet secondaire lorsqu'elle résiste à la malédiction. Pour finir, j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour envoyer Elva dans la forêt dans le chapitre 4, et j'ai pensé qu'Angela pouvait très bien l'y envoyer chercher des trucs quelconques. J'ai vu là le lien que je pourrais faire avec le vomiquier, et Strykna qui s'endort dessous..._

_Enfin, les osselets d'Angela dans l'épilogue. Qu'a-t-elle pu voir ? Pas grand-chose, en fait. Dans le tome 2, elle dit bien qu'elle a essayé d'examiner son avenir, mais qu'elle n'a pas pu voir grand-chose tant sa vie était mêlée à d'autres. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu voir grand-chose de plus cette fois, à part le fait qu'Elva s'était liée à une dragonne, et que pas mal d'aventures les attendent._

_Au sujet de la malédiction d'Elva... Dans ma fic, elle souffre beaucoup car elle ressent les douleurs de Strykna, et elle n'y peut rien car elles sont toutes deux liées. Désormais, Strykna ne souffrira plus de la solitude, mais ses vieux souvenirs la hanteront toujours, alors... Elva n'aura pas une vie agréable, et sa malédiction ne sera pas aussi facile à porter qu'autrefois (il y avait des améliorations suite à l'intervention d'Eragon dans le tome 3), mais maintenant, Strykna sera là pour l'aider à porter tout ça. Donc, dans un sens, ça ira mieux quand même._

_Ah, il y a autre chose, que j'ai failli oublier. Deux répliques d'Angela, dans l'épilogue sont des clins d'oeils à l'oeuvre originale. Vous les avez remarquées ? Les voici : _« - Enfin, reprit Angela pour désamorcer le conflit, tu as meilleur goût qu'un certain Dragonnier de ma connaissance en matière de noms... Fais-moi plaisir, tu veux ? Si une elfe caractérielle te forge une épée, appelle-la Tranche-Chrysanthème.» _Référence à Brisingr, le nom de l'épée d'Eragon, qu'Angela trouvait si peu original (chapitre 56 du tome 3). Elle lui dit alors : « Tu l'as appelée Feu ? C'est banal à pleurer ! Pourquoi pas Lame de Flamme, pendant que tu y étais ? Feu ! Je vous demande un peu ! Tu n'aurais pas préféré la nommer Croque-Mouton ou Tranche-Chrysanthème ? Quelque chose qui témoigne d'un brin d'imagination ? »_

_La deuxième, c'est : _« Coïncidence... C'est un mot au moins aussi intéressant que « bourbier », tu ne crois pas ? » _Référence au tome 2, chapitre 37. Angela dit : « ... ce n'est qu'un bourbier insondable - un mot intéressant, bourbier - ... »_

_Bien, je crois que cette fois, j'ai fait le tour de ce que j'avais à vous dire. Merci à fan-à-tics, qui n'a pas pu laisser de reviews ici mais qui m'a gentiment donné son avis sur ce que j'écrivais, merci à tokyofrance pour ses reviews tout au long de la publication de la fic, merci à ceux qui ont lu, et à bientôt peut-être !_


End file.
